


Between Black and White

by Izudemi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pokemon white nutzlocke fic, Possible Character Death, also lot's of fluff, i'm writing this as i'm playing, it's NOT set in stone, it's always a bit of angst with me, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izudemi/pseuds/Izudemi
Summary: On Hilda's 14th birthday, she is allowed to become a Pokémon trainer! Her friends Cheren and Bianca are there by her side on this long journey to complete the Pokédex.Team Plasma in the mean time, is trying to separate humans and Pokémon like black and white.Are her fierce Ideals stronger than their false Truth?





	Between Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to honor the first pokemon game i ever got with a pokemon nutzlocke (pokemon faints = dead, gotta nickname everyone and can catch only the first pokemon i find in every route/city) and a fanfiction. 
> 
> i am writing this AS i am playing the game, both at the same time. So, if a pokemon of mine would faint it is a major character death, but i cant be sure since in my normal let's plays, not a single soul fainted for most of the time.

"'...Make sure to give specific Pokémon species a healthy diet, like a Patrat for example. A Patrat should have a diet that's mainly composed of dry fruits, nuts and seeds. While a carnivorous Pokémon like an Axew for example, should be given raw or cooked meat, both work quite well.' Okay, that's good to know..."

 

Hilda spun slightly to look away from the black laptop that showed the page 'Pokémon Health', in favor of her wall clock.

 

"Cheren and Bianca should be here any moment now," she said while sparing a glance at a blue and green present lying on her table. "I'm already tired of waiting..."  
  
  


“Hey, Hilda!” Her childhood friend said, smiling as he brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

 

“‘Sup, Cher! Today’s the day, huh?” 

 

“I can’t wait till Professor Juniper gives me my first Pokémon! …” Cheren said. 

  
Hilda stood up and walked over to Cheren to look at that _oh so sweet_ box containing their companions and sighed.

 

“Bianca has not arrived yet, so much for a change!”  He spoke with annoyance, while tapping his foot gently on the floor.

 

Gentle but hurried steps were heard just behind them and Bianca stood there, hands on her knees while huffing as if she run a mile. Nonetheless, she smiled at them.

 

“I’m here! Sorryyy! Did I keep you guys waiting?”

 

Cheren turned towards her, irritated by her tardiness.

 

“Bianca! Is it possible that you’re always late? And even today!? Did you forget that today isn’t just any day? Today we’ll finally get our starter Pokémon by Professor Juniper!” He hissed.

 

“Cheren!” Hilda glared. “I’m sure it’s not her fault-”

 

“He’s right, Hilda... I’m sorry for being late again!” The blonde apologized.

 

“Guys… let’s calm down, okay? Today’s the day after all. We do want to have a great start, no?” Hilda said, trying to reason with her hot headed and her shy friend.

 

Bianca stepped up on her right while cheren went back to her left.

 

“Well… where are the Pokémon? This is your home, Hilda, that means that you choose first!” She smiled.

 

“Right. Our Pokémon are waiting for us in that gift box. Come on, Hilda! Open it! I can hardly wait!” He said.

Hilda stepped forward to carefully open the box in front of her, noticing just now that there was a note from Professor Juniper.

 

“‘There are three different Pokémon in this package. Choose one for each of you without having an argument. See you soon! Signed, Professor Juniper.” The little note made her smile and she pulled the ribbon apart. Hilda knew that usually, the grass type starter was on the left, the fire type in the middle and the water type on the right.

 

She knew what companion she would choose since years and it hasn’t changed.

 

She took the Pokéball on the far right, sealing her choice for the rest of her journey.

 

She opened the Pokéball and a male Oshawott appeared right in front of her, knowing that she was his trainer now, he waddled to her and hugged her leg. That made Hilda smile, she knew that she made the right choice.

 

“Then I’ll choose this Pokémon! And that one is for you instead, Cheren!” Bianca said as she took the Pokéball in the middle. 

 

“Hey! It’s not fair that you decide for others too!” He shook his head. “Eh, Snivy was the Pokémon I wanted anyways.”

 

Bianca and Cheren both let out their Pokémon to get to know them a bit. After a little while of warming up to each other, Tepig bounced up and the blonde girl stood up with a confident grin on her face. This made Cheren, Snivy, Hilda and Oshawott stand up too.

 

“Bi? What’s up?” Hilda asked

 

“Well, since now everyone has their Pokémon… we should have a Pokémon battle!” Her friend replied happily. 

 

“Bianca, even if these Pokémon aren’t the strongest, we can’t let them fight in a house!” He said as a warning. That _smartass_.

 

“Don’t worry! Like you just said, these Pokémon are still weak. If we don’t let them battle a bit, they’ll never become stronger! Come on, let’s begin right away!” Bianca said.

 

Hilda just shrugged and crouched down to pet Oshawott on his head. Cheren sat on Hilda's carpet to whisper something to Snivy. After that he stood up again and observed. The brunette stood up again and stretched her arms before standing with a confident pose, ready for anything.

 

“Well then, buddy. Let’s go?” Oshawott purred in agreement and stood in front of Hilda, looking back at her as she stood there, watching after him.

 

“Right! Uhm… Tail whip!”  
  
“Tepig, tackle!”

 

While her new friend swung his tail to reduce Tepig’s defense, the rival pokémon ran at Oshawott, using the momentum to headbutt him  and successfully hit Oshawott.

 

“Use tackle, Oshawott!”

“Do that too, Tepig!”

 

They both hit each other for a while and ran around the room until Tepig missed and Oshawott used that chance for his final tackle, knocking Tepig out and winning.

 

“You did a great job, Oshawott! I’m so proud of you…” Hilda compliments Oshawott as she got on her knees to gently hug her starter. Then she looked around and saw an _absolute mess_.

 

“Oh Arceus what have I done. Please save me from my mom’s wrath…” She whispered as her actions sunk in. Bianca and Cheren didn’t hear her though.

 

“Noooo! Hilda you’ll be a really good trainer one day! I’m absolutely sure about that!” The blonde said. Cheren looked disappointed while slightly glaring at the two girls.

 

“... look at what you two have done!”

 

And only then, Bianca looked at the mess that was made. Hilda’s little tree was lying on the ground, the pot a bit broken. The TV and Wii were okay, but they suffered a bit under the battle. Her bookshelf fell and her books were all over the floor. The table where the gift was, was now on the table where her laptop was. Her trash bin was spilled over, and her carpet, along with her bed were a mess. Paw prints could be seen on the _walls_.

 

“What?! Wh-What happened?! These Pokémon really fight for real! You couldn’t tell, as tiny as they are! I’m really happy to have a Pokémon of my own though!” Bianca exclaimed, then looked guilty. “Sorry for your room, Hilda…”

 

“I did tell you. Come on, let me heal your Pokémon.” Cheren said as the mom friend. He sprayed a potion on Bianca’s Tepig, then turned to Hilda. “Let me heal your Pokémon too, Hilda.” He did the same to her Oshawott and he looked healthy again.

 

Bianca perked up and went to the spot where Cheren stood.

 

“Hey, Cheren! Why don’t you do a battle too? You’re so good with Pokémon that you’ll avoid making a mess like me!” She said.

 

“That’s for sure! I am able to battle without putting the room upside down! And it’s also not fair that only you two have fun!” He huffed as he walked to the other side of the room. “Let’s get going! Let’s start our first battle! Let’s see how you handle this, Snivy!”

 

Oshawott stood proud in front of Hilda while she grinned.

 

“Let’s go, Oshawott! You can do this. Start with Tail whip!”

 

Despite Cheren not saying anything, Snivy ran fast and with purpose after Oshawott, using his leaf shaped tail to slap Hilda's starter. Oshawott still had time to lower Snivy’s defense, the battle already being more professional than Bianca’s.

  
“Keep using Tackle, Oshawott!”

 “Tackle him again Snivy!”  
  
  
Oshawott hit Snivy first, but the agile grass snake hit the water otter with a desperate headbutt right after that.

 

“Snivy use leer, make sure that he doesn’t hit you!”

 

“Oshawott, jump up and use tackle!”

 

Her starter understood what she wanted him to do, so he jumped up and ‘tackled’ Snivy while he used leer on him. When Snivy had his guard down, Oshawott actually tackled him, taking him by surprise and landing a good hit. Snivy used the closeness for a tackle, but it didn’t knock Oshawott out, instead Hilda’s starter tackled Snivy again and won the battle. He felt a bit stronger now.

 

He looked back at Hilda and saw that she was worried, holding her wrist as she frowned. When she saw that he was alright, she let out a sigh, smiling at him. Oshawott paddled back to his trainer and she picked him up, holding him in her arms.

 

“Well, I didn’t expect to lose my first battle. How exciting though… I’m finally a real trainer! But for the moment… it’s better that we go apologize to your mom for how we messed up your room!” Cheren said as he walked to the corridor to get downstairs.

 

“Ah! I’ll come too!” Bianca said.

 

If one listened closely, they could hear something along the lines of ‘of course you’re coming too! You were the one who caused the mess in the first place!’. And Bianca left her room too.

 

“Oh Oshawott… I’m so proud of you…” Hilda smiled. She was glad that she was a real trainer now. She always wanted to travel around Unova and meet new friends. She pet Oshawott gently on the head and frowned at her room. After enjoying the quiet for a bit, she stood up with Oshawott in her arms and walked downstairs to meet her end. No way that her mom would just let this mess slip past without some sort of lecture. She walked in the corridor, going towards the stairs. She could hear a bit of what her mom, Bianca and Cheren were talking around. Hilda stopped on the stairs.

 

“We’re sorry for the mess we did upstairs.” Cheren apologized.

 

“D-Don’t worry, miss White, we’ll tidy the room.” Bianca said a bit intimidated by the slight glare that Hilda’s mom was giving them. Then her face seemed to soften at those words and the grown adult sighed. She smiled at them.

 

“Tidy up the room? But no, don’t worry! I’ll handle that. Shouldn’t you go to Juniper’s lab?”

 

“That’s right! Thank you and sorry again for all the trouble! Let’s go thank Professor Juniper.” The raven haired boy said. He turned around to see if Hilda was there.

“I’ll wait in front of the laboratory for Pokémon research.”

  
Bianca perked up again, turning to look at both Cheren and Hilda.

 

“By the way! I have to go home real quick!” She turned back to Hilda’s mother and apologized again and then walked out of the door with Cheren.

 

Hilda’s mom walked up to her daughter.

 

“So, Hilda…”

 

There it was, the lecture for being reckless with her partner Pokémon. Hilda closed an eye, preparing for the worst.

 

“Pokémon battles seem quite lively, huh? I heard your Pokémon from here!” She smiled. Hilda opened her closed eyes, looking a bit confused that her mother wasn’t mad.

 

“I remembered my first battle... ah, by the way! Remember to let your Pokémon rest after a battle!” Her mother said as she used a potion on Oshawott and gave him an Oran Berry to munch on. “Your Pokémon is looking great! Before you forget… if you go outside, don’t forget your X-transceiver!”

 

Her mother gave Hilda her pink and black X-transceiver and the young girl put it on her left wrist.

 

“You have to go thank Professor Juniper too. What are you waiting for?”

 

“Thanks mom.” Hilda spoke as she hugged her mother. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Hilda… now, now you’re all grown up… my baby. Don’t forget to call sometimes!”

 

“I will mom, don’t worry.” The young trainer said, looking back and smiling at her mom. Then she left the house and saw a swarm of Pidove flying away. Hilda saw that Bianca ran towards her home and was worried for her, so she followed the blonde. What she witnessed there was concerning.

 

“No, no and no!!!” Bianca’s father shouted while his wife watched with a frown on her face.

 

“But Dad… I got a Pokémon! Now I’m a trainer and everything! I want to go on an adventure!” Bianca cried, frustrated that her dad was still against his ‘frail little baby’ to go on an adventure with her friends. Bianca began to walk away but noticed Hilda standing there, with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. Bianca pushed her hat in front of her eyes in shame and put it back on quickly, trying to reassure Hilda with a smile.

 

“Oh, hey! Don’t worry… everything’s alright. I’ll be going now. I’ll be waiting in front of the laboratory!” She said as she left her home.

 

Hilda glared at Bianca’s dad before leaving, already knowing that Bianca would want to keep this a secret. Hilda tried to get to the lab as fast as possible, feeling bad for making Cheren wait this long.

 

“Hey guys!” She greeted.

 

“Hi Hilda, nice to see that you could join us today. Come on let’s go in!” Cheren said as he opened the door for Bianca and Hilda, then entering himself. Professor Juniper was already waiting there.

 

“Ah, there you are! I was waiting for you guys! Let’s make the introductions properly. So, I am-”

 

“Professor Juniper, right? We already know your name!” Cheren interrupted rudely.

 

“Come on, Cheren! I know that you already know it! But today is a special day and a bit of formality doesn’t hurt. Okay, as I was saying…  I am Professor Juniper and I am researching when and how Pokémon came to be in our world.”

 

She finished her introduction and looked at the three Pokémon outside of the Pokeballs. Tepig who was rubbing his cheeks again Bianca’s leg, Oshawott who was in Hilda’s arms and hugging her and Snivy who was curled around Cheren’s shoulders, content with his trainer.

 

“Oh! That’s great! I see that you already did a few battles! You can see it when you look at your Pokémon… they already started to trust you! Oh by the way, do you want to nickname your Pokémon?” The young Juniper asked.

 

“That would be nice.” “Yes, I would!” Cheren and Bianca said at the same time.  
  
“Oshawott?” Hilda asked as she looked at her Pokémon. “Would you like a nickname?”

 

Her starter looked up at her with a smile  and nodded as a yes.

 

“Hmm, what about Watten?” He shook his head as a no. “Jade?” Oshawott thought about it for a little while and disagreed with the name. “Uhm… do you like… Kenshi? It’s a name that means ‘sword saint’.” Her buddy contemplated the name a bit more, then agreed to the name.

 

“Okay! Kenshi it is!” Hilda smiled.

 

Bianca chose the name Blaze with the approval of her Tepig, while Cheren agreed with Snivy on the name Basil.

 

“Perfect! You three really gave them nice names! Good. Now I’ll explain to you why I gave you these Pokémon.” Professor Juniper said.

 

“To complete the Pokédex, no?” Cheren said, because of course he already studies all of this.

 

“The  Poké… what?” Bianca chimed in, confusion clear in her voice.

 

“Amazing, Cheren! You’re really good at this. You studied everything there is to know about Pokémon, huh? Still, let me explain what exactly a Pokédex is.” The young Professor turned, took a step back and twirled to look at them again. “It’s a high-tech device that automatically registers every Pokémon that you meet! I want that you three start visiting many places and meet all Unovan Pokémon! That’s all. Hilda, Cheren and Bianca! Are you ready to start the adventure to complete the Pokédex?” The Professor asked them in excitement.

 

“YES!” Cheren shouted without thinking and then coughed. “I uh, I mean yes, I would love to do that. Thanks to you my dream is finally real! I am a real Pokémon trainer!”

 

Bianca looked at me and then back at Professor Juniper.

 

“Maybe… hmm… ...I mean, I’m in! I really want to visit all of Unova with Blaze...”

 

“I agree too. I want to make new friends with Kenshi! Go around and all that.”

 

“Thank you so much, guys! That’s the answer that I wanted!” Prof. Juniper said. She gave Bianca a green and orange Pokédex, Cheren a black and blue one and Hilda got a black and pink one.

 

“Now we can go on! I’ll show you how to encounter and catch Pokémon. Come with me to Route 1, please.” The adult said as she left the lab.

 

“Well, since she asked, we can go and travel without problems, right? We can go to search for what we really want to do, right?” Bianca asked.

 

“Sure. We have to complete the Pokédex, but we can do whatever for anything else.” Cheren answered her.

 

“Well then, guys! Let’s go.” Hilda said while walking out. “We do want to get there today, right?” She grinned.

 

“Oh you bet, Hilda!” He said as he ran after her, but bumped into her as she stopped in front of the entrance.

 

“Hey, Hilda, wait for us!” Bianca said as she pushed Cheren behind her and then ran into Hilda too. She had squeezed herself to Hilda’s left and then saw _why_ her friend stopped in the middle of nowhere.

 

Her mom was waiting there.

 

Cheren stood on Hilda’s right and looked surprised to see the woman that wasn’t angry at them for messing up her daughters room.

 

“There you are! So, what did Professor Juniper say?” Miss White asked the three teens.

 

“Well Miss White, she asked us to complete the Pokédex-” Bianca answered before being cut off by an amazed gasp.

 

“She wants you to complete the Pokédex?! That’s fantastic! Hehehe. To be honest, I already knew what she wanted to tell you. And I prepared something for you too. Here you have a City Map.” Hilda’s mom said as she gave them a map each. The trio thanked her.

 

“And don’t worry for Hilda’s room. I’ll handle it! Alright?” The grown woman asked. They nodded in agreement while looking at each other, wondering why Hilda’s mom wasn’t mad. When they were younger they used to make an even bigger mess out of that room and had to clean it after getting a long lecture on being more careful.

 

“It is sure that Pokémon truly are wonderful! They’re so cute, but have so much power to put whole room upside down! With partners like that, you can rest assured that you’ll be safe wherever you’ll go. Don’t worry, I’ll notify your parents! And, instead of limiting yourself to searching Pokémon, try to explore the countless and amazing places that are all around Unova! This adventure will make you grow as a person, too. Have a good trip, you three!” Miss White said before leaving them without a chance to answer her to that tiny speech.

 

“That was… a really nice speech, actually.” Hilda said, impressed of her mother. Bianca and Cheren nodded in agreement.

 

“Well this City Maps are perfect! We’ll never get lost with them! Come on, let’s head towards Route 1. Professor Juniper is waiting for us.” He said before he left both Hilda and Bianca there.

 

“Hey, wait for us, Cheren! Hilda, you’re coming too, right?” The blonde exclaimed as she followed Cheren. Hilda, not wanting to be left behind sighed and ran after them. As she continued, there were less houses and more trees. The streets became less prominent as she went forth, seeing both her friends waiting there for her.

 

“Hilda, this way!” Bianca shouted and waved with one hand.

 

“Bianca wants that we take the first step to our journey together.” The boy said, while trying to hide his smile.

 

Spoiler: he failed miserably.

 

“Hey, Hilda!” The blonde greeted, hugging the brunette in the process.

 

“Hi, Bi!” Hilda hugged her back.

 

“C’mon, let’s go to Route 1 together!” Bianca took Hilda’s right hand in her own and smiled.

 

“Let’s go!” Cheren said as he too, took Hilda’s hand in his. Bianca looked ahead of them, seeing Professor Juniper a bit ahead of them. 

 

“Ready, set, go!” 

 

They walked the first steps together, hand in hand. The tall trees on Route 1 discarded a few leaves, making them fly around in a light breeze. The tall, light pink flowers seemed to dance along with the wind and this was it. This was their beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, why not join my discord server? :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/HrRy85e


End file.
